


In Sickness and In Health

by RedDaisies



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Cuddles, Downton Abbey - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ParkBarrow - Freeform, Sickfic, Snuggling, all round cuteness, downton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDaisies/pseuds/RedDaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is sick and Thomas is determined to make him better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Servant’s dinner that night had been far from success for Andy Parker, He had hardly touched a spoon full of Mrs Patmore’s famous Beef stew as his stomach gurgled and bile bubbled up at the back of his throat at the very smell of the brown meaty concoction, which usually would have sent his senses wild with ravenous hunger after a long day of work.  
His head was spinning as he struggled to focus on the spoon in front of him in which he could see his pale ghost like reflection. The footman’s starched collar and shirt seemed tighter and more uncomfortable than usual, he could feel the cold sweat running down his back and beading on his forehead.  
So far no one seemed to have noticed Andy’s lack of appetite or his lack of attempts to make conversation, to be honest he was glad as the last thing he wanted to do was to have to answer a hundred and one questions about his health and well being. He couldn’t wait for dinner to be over so he could finally go to his bed.  
The curly haired footman lifted his tired eyes briefly from his spoon to survey the state of play taking place in the servant’s hall, nothing out of the ordinary. All were chatting amongst themselves, seemingly unaware of Andy’s illness. All, but one. Thomas Barrow.  
In Andy’s sweep of the table’s occupants, he had suddenly found himself making accidentally eye contact with the under butler. Thomas’s face at first glance was it’s usual, blank uninterested self, but there was a hint of something else on those sharp, handsome features. Was it worry? Was it concern?  
Even in his state of sickness, Andy felt colour rise to his pale face. Quickly breaking the eye contact and replacing this focus on his spoon and untouched stew. Andy was suddenly very aware of Barrow’s eyes on him. The feeling of sickness in his stomach was joined by nervous butterflies, which swirled together and consumed him.  
_Thomas Barrow is staring at me._  
_Why is he staring at me?_  
It finally all became too much, Andy suddenly felt the bile he had been fighting back surge forward. Quickly in clumsy panic he stood up, knocking over his chair with a huge clatter. To the surprise of the rest of the staff most of all Thomas, who’s eyes widened with shock.  
“EXCUSE ME MISTER CAREUERHGHHH!!” too late, covering his mouth with his hands to no avail as vomit poured from between his lips, he tried to run, but tripped over his already toppled chair. He hit the hard York stone floor with a tremendous crash. Andy’s whole body shook as tears sprung from his eyes, running down his face to join the vomit covering him as well as the floor. The sweet vile scent of vomit filled the footman’s nostrils.  
Chaos seemed to unfold around Andy as he lay on the floor, Carson was barking at the maids to fetch the mops and Mrs Patmore was calling Daisy to clear away the remains of the dinner. Suddenly he realized someone was kneeling beside him, rubbing his back in a calming clockwise motion.  
“Andy” came the familiar voice of Mister Barrow in the form of almost a whisper, he was close Andy could tell that, close enough to feel Thomas’s breath brush his ear making the footman shudder. “Andy, we need to get you upstairs. We need to get you sorted out”  
With what little strength he had left Andy, pulled himself to his feet with the aid of the under butler, who had by now wrapped his arm around Andy’s waist in an attempt to support him. In response Andy put his arm over Thomas’s shoulder as he steadied himself in preparation to walk. Carson stood in front of the pair like a spare part, looking like he wasn’t really sure if he needed or should do anything after setting the maids to work cleaning up the mess, which covered the servant’s hall floor.  
“I think I can take it from here, Mister Carson” Said Thomas in his usual cocky tone as he began to help a rather exhausted Andy towards the attic stairs where the servants lodged. It took longer than expected to finally reach the top floor as Andy had need a moment or two to stop and recover from his spells of dizziness.  
The two finally reached Andy’s room, Thomas carefully and reluctantly propped Andy against the plain, unpapered wall as he went to open the door to the room. Quickly, returning to the footman’s side he walked Andy into his room and sat the lanky lad on the bed. The under butler then proceeded to remove his own jacket and waist coat before rolling up his sleeves and then setting to the task of removing Andy’s vomit soiled footman’s livery.  
Embarrassment once again washed over Andy as Thomas’s nimble fingers removed jacket and worked on unbuttoning his waistcoat, he wafted Thomas’s hands away as he clumsily tried to unbutton the waistcoat himself, failing miserably.  
“I-I can do it my-myself” The young footman stuttered as he fumbled with the uncooperative button. Thomas simply sat back on his knees, arms folded, one eyebrow raised and a bemused expression as he observed Andy’s failed attempt to undress himself.  
“Andy, I hope you don’t have any dreams of being a valet because I hate to break it to you, but you would be bloody useless” Andy looked up confused from the offending button to see a rare, but beautiful sight, Thomas Barrow shaking his head with a smile plastered across his fine features, but not his usual mocking grin. It was a genuine smile, the sort that reaches the eyes. He was giggling too. It was a sound that surprised the footman and made his heart flutter a little, it was a charming sound. Andy decided there and then that this suited Thomas much more than his usual angsty, moody demeanour. It seemed to make look younger.  
“No I don’t want to luckily…”Andy relied giving up with a small chuckle, but stopped as his stomach gurgled again.  
“Let me help get rid of some of this lot” sighed Thomas still smiling as waved his un-maimed hand in the general direction of Andy’s clothes “then we can get you off to bed so you can rest” Setting back to his previous task, finally removing Andy waist coat with it’s tricky buttons, swiftly undoing the footman’s bow tie and removing his shirt. Leaving a rather nervy looking Andy in his undershirt, dress trousers and shoes. The younger man had never felt so exposed in front of another person and the fact that it was Thomas was even worse.  
“Erm I assume you can do the rest yourself, I’m going to drop these in the laundry and get you some water and whatever else I can find. I won’t be long” Barrow explained as he gathered up the sick covered clothes, rising to his feet and making for the door leaving Andy temporally alone in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy kicked off his back dress shoes and socks into a random corner of his room past caring what happened to them, he then changed out of his trousers, which he dumped on a chair, into his blue and white stripy cotton pyjama bottoms. Finally, he threw back the sheets on his bed and launched his exhausted lanky figure onto the mattress, gaining an audible creak from the springs as he did so.  
He lay there dosing a while, eyes closed. Until he heard his door open with a creak, Andy flicked open his eyes to see Thomas carting a towel, a flannel, ceramic jug, a tin hot water canister and variety of other bits and bobs. He watched as Barrow set to work emptying the water canister into Andy’s wash basin and filling the glass on his bedside table with water from the ceramic jug. Thomas then pulled up a chair to Andy’s bed side and began dampening the flannel in the wash basin, before wringing it out and gently dabbing it on Andy’s forehead.  
The footman wanted to protest that there was no need for Thomas to go to such trouble, but in a way he was enjoying the attention. Andy watched Thomas’s face as he worked, there was an expression of intense concentration, but also concern. Andy remembered that Thomas had once told him about when he had been a medic in the trenches and after had got injured had worked in the village hospital. He hadn’t been able to see it before, see Thomas being a medic, but now he realised Barrow’s bedside manner was more than perfect. In fact Andy wondered if Thomas was wasted in service and should have gone into a medical profession as a permanent career.  
His train of thought ended when Thomas broke the silence “I’ve got you some pills to kill the pain and some brandy to settle your stomach” offering Andy the tablets and a worn looking leather covered hip flask. Andy took them reluctantly.  
“Brandy?” Andy questioned with a puzzled look, unsure how alcohol could help sickness as in his experience it had always induced it.  
“Yes Brandy, my mam always used to give it me and my sister when we had a dicky tummy. Works every time in my experience, now get them down you and take a good swig of that. Should kick in pretty quick” gesturing to pills and flask. Andy did as he was bid as Barrow rose from the chair, collecting his own jacket and waist coat and making his way to the door. The young footman pulled a face as the Brandy hit his tongue and as someone, who was not much of a drinker he made a sound of disgust like that a child makes when they try a bit of their father’s pint for the first time. This won a sleepy smile from Thomas, which to Andy made the taste of Brandy not so bad.  
“I’m going to leave you now to get some rest, I’ll back to check on you in the morning. If you need me before then, you know where I am” The under butler stated with his hand of the door handle.  
“Erm thanks, Mister Barrow” Andy said quickly to show his apparition, while trying to hold back the yawn he nearly did middle sentence.  
“Andy, no need for formality here. Just call me Thomas” He replied as he rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn of his own. Only now did his tiredness show.  
“Good night, Thomas” sighed Andy contently as he settled down into his bed, preparing from sleep.  
“Good night, Andy” the under butler said at last as he closed the door behind him as quietly as he could in an attempt to not disturb the curly hair man. Andy slipped into deep sleep fast and easily as the Brandy and pills took effect, he soundly dreamed of Thomas Barrow, his sick nurse and friend.  
On the other hand, it had been a far from restful night for Thomas, who was, to pardon the pun, worried sick about Andy. So worried that once or twice in the dead of night after tossing and turning in bed with no end, which involved sleep insight, he had crept down the dark and empty corridor of the men’s lodgings from his room to that of the young footman’s room, where he would open the door just a crack and survey the situation.  
Each time finding a content slumbering man, who when in this state looked more and more like a boy with his tousled curly brown hair, messy in all the right ways and long brown eye lashes any maid would envy. His sweet, yet babyish face and smooth skin only helped personify the idea further. All these features juxtaposed with his lofty height and gangly limbs created a rather strange creature indeed. Andy wasn’t your usual run of the mill brand of handsome like Jimmy Kent had been, but he was perfect and beautiful in his own way to Thomas Barrow.  
Defeated after a night of next to no sleep Thomas decided about an hour before the six o’clock wakeup call to get dressed and go down to the kitchens. When he arrived down stairs Thomas was rather surprised to discover he wasn’t the only early bird this morn for Daisy, Mrs Patmore’s assistant was already very busy at work, scrubbing the big copper pots and hadn’t noticed his presence. He decided this could be fun and walked as quietly as possible to Daisy’s side before saying “Ain’t you up a bit early Daisy”  
The shock of the sudden voice so close to her surprised the girl so much that she dropped the scrubbing brush in the pot she had been working on causing a rather loud clang as it hit the bottom. Daisy then spun round to look at Thomas with an expression of shock and at first anger. This was exactly the response he had hoped for and could help himself a smile and a small chuckle with lead Daisy to soften her expression a little to a small smile as well. She had always had a soft spot for Thomas Barrow even if he didn’t drink from the same teacup as everyone else.  
“It wasn’t funny, you nearly scared me to death” She said, turning back to the pot and brush in the white Belfast sink she was facing before, starting to scrub again while shaking her head a few times.  
“Anyways seen as you asked, I’m up cause after Andy’s performance last night the girl, who usually does this” waving her hand in the general direction of the pots “was too silly and excited by the whole incident and ended up being sent to bed by Mrs Patmore, which meant she didn’t have time to clean this lot before she did. Now I’ve got to get ‘em done before Mrs Patmore gets up. What are you doing up the wakeup call ain’t for another hour?”  
The under butler through Daisy’s explanation had gone and sat himself down on the chair, which resided over by the small wooden table where Mrs Patmore kept the kitchen books.  
“If I’m honest, I couldn’t sleep” he relied, hoping to not have to give any reasons why, but he knew the once kitchen maid would ask anyway due to her curious nature.  
“Oh you’re not getting ill too are you? You haven’t caught it off Andy have you?” The girl asked with genuine concern because even though Thomas Barrow wasn’t the most popular of people down stairs and wasn’t always very kind to her especially in her early days at Downton she did actually like and care about him.  
“No, I’m not ill, just couldn’t sleep and Andy’s only got a stomach bug. Nothing too serious he just needs some good old rest and recuperation. Speaking of which I’m going to make some tea and toast to take up to Andy if you wouldn’t mind helping me” Thomas replied hoping that if he moved the conversation all long he wouldn’t have to give any more reasons.  
“Yes, I don’t see why not, I’m finished here anyway” Daisy agreed putting away the last of the copper pans in their proper places and letting the water free from the sink. Working together they boiled the kettle, toasted a few slices of bread to just the right golden brown and then lathered each one in lashings of rich butter, which soaked into the bread perfectly. Thomas after gathering a teacup and saucer, filled a small white jug with fresh milk, while Daisy poured the fresh boiling water in to a plain white porcelain teapot of in which she had placed the precisely measured out tea leaves before. After fetching a small tray from the store room the under butler helped the cook’s assistant organised the goods for safe passage to the attic. He briefly thanked Daisy before heading off to the attic with the tray.  
There was still around half an hour till wakeup call therefore the corridor was still deadly quiet and still fairly dark too. But, luckily Thomas as having a good deal of experience as a footman and genially steady footing made his way with ease. Reaching the footman’s door on, which he placed a soft knock. He heard movement of fabric on fabric within and then a hoarse reply to his request of entrance “come in”  
Thomas pushed through the white washed door with his back to it, in an attempt to not damage or drop what lay on the tray and was met with the sight of Andy sat up in his bed looking slightly less worse for wear than the night before, but still not back to his usual bright eyed bouncy self. Andy gave a little smile as the under butler made his way over to him he couldn’t believe Thomas had gone to all this trouble just for him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh thank you, you didn’t have to go putting yourself out so much, Mist-Thomas” Andy corrected himself only just remembering to drop the formality. Thomas smiled at the use of his Christian name, it had a nice ring to it coming from Andy’s lips. The under butler carefully placed the tray securely on to Andy’s lap and then resumed his previous night’s perch on the chair at the side of the bed. He had time before having to go downstairs and he was sure Andy wouldn’t mind the company. As soon as the tray was on his lap, Andy was munching on his toast, which tasted extremely good, better than any toast he had ever had. This may have been due to his empty stomach or Thomas and Daisy’s culinary ability, he wasn’t a hundred per cent sure. “So how you feeling this morning?” asked Thomas enjoying the sight of Andy enjoying his scran. There was a short pause as Andy chewed and swallowed with the aid of some Earl Grey. “Better, just a bit groggy. I don’t feel sick anymore so that’s good” the footman smiled, hand reaching for another slice of toast. “My mam’s good old brandy cure did the trick then, never fails” The under butler jested with a chuckle. Andy simply nodded in agreement while chewing furiously like he had never been fed, Thomas worried that maybe he should have made more the way the lad was going at it. “I guess I should probably think about getting ready…” said Andy looking to the bottom of his teacup after draining it of the last drop of tea. He then glanced up, Thomas frowned. “I don’t think so Andy Parker, you’re staying right here till you’re properly well again Mister” stated Thomas point at the bed, his tone was quite serious and authoritative. “If Carson tries to get you working before that time he will be dealing with me. You will stay in that bed if I have to chain you too it and lock the door and don’t think I won’t” Thomas continued. He was gearing himself up to argue against any protests Andy might make. Suddenly, something peculiar happened. Andy started chuckling, then outright laughing. His shoulders were shaking up and down and the odd tear was streaming down his face. Thomas sat there so confused and bewildered, had he missed something in his diagnosis of Andy’s illness. Was the boy in fact mad from brain fever? Managing to control himself a moment, Andy laughed more than replied to Thomas’s confusion a “YES SIR” which was promptly followed by a mock salute. It finally clicked prompting Thomas to join Andy’s laughter with some of his own. A moment or two later they were both worn out from laughing and instead sat still facing each other with grins that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. “Don’t wind me up again like that, you daft git” scolded Thomas playfully. Andy replied with a snort. “Me, the daft git? You’re the one who was going to chain me to my bed if I tried to leave it” “Yes I would have and still will if you don’t behave” retorted Thomas with a definite air. Then there was a strange sort of silence as it seemed to dawn on them how exactly that whole situation sounded and what could be implied by it. Heat and colour began rise in both the men’s faces. Well this was awkward. Very awkward indeed. In an attempt to break the silent awkwardness which had descended on the footman’s box room, Thomas coughed little and then made a move to get up and leave. Andy was sure the cough was far from a genuine one, but let it slide. “Er I best be going down, Andy” the under butler finally said facing away from Andy towards the door in an attempt to not only hide his blush, but also make a quick exist when the time came. He didn’t want to leave, not really. Every fibre of his being was telling him to sit back down and spend more time with Andy, but he knew he couldn’t. He was getting too involved again. Caring too much. His head was screaming. _Remember what happened last time with Jimmy_ Thomas quickly repressed that memory and just as he did he was pulled back to reality from his thoughts by Andy’s voice. “Thomas wait” For a moment he let himself hope as he turned to face the footman, giving a cock of his head and a questioning look in Andy’s direction. “Could you take this tray down for me please?” Andy asked as polite as ever. Andy had felt a pang of distress at Thomas’s attempted to leave, he knew this little moment of theirs would have to end eventually, but it felt way too soon. He wished Thomas could stay, always, but couldn’t seem to formulate the sentences to express this wish. Instead opting to delay the under butlers departure. Thomas sighed at this answer. The hope he had felt before rushing out of him as he did so, leaving him in a state much like that of a deflated balloon, sad and empty again. It wasn’t what he had hoped for, but then again what was he expecting? What did he expect Andy to say? _I’m just being daft for a change_ The under butler then walked back over to the bed, leaned over the footman and went to pick up the tray. This was it. Andy’s heart thudded in his chest as he head tossed and turned with an idea. An idea that if he didn’t act quickly he would lose the opportunity to do forever. Eventually he came to the conclusion, it was now or never. Throwing caution to wind Andy boldly threw out his long arms around Thomas, pulling the under butler even close to him. In a state of panic and confusion at being grabbed Thomas ended up losing his footing and landing half on Andy half on the bed, flailing a little. This caused Andy’s kiss, which he had originally aimed at Thomas’s lips to instead land perfectly on the end of the under butler’s nose. The tray shifted by the sudden movements hit to wooden floor with a crash, porcelain breaking into pieces as it did so. Grabbing the attention of both men, who faces were now flush with a scarlet, embarrassment plain to see. Faces so close they could probably feel the heat from the others cheeks and still entwined in each other’s arms, both unwilling to let go of the other. “Oh dear” said Andy at last, glancing from the smashed remains to Thomas with a slightly worried expression. “Oh dear indeed” replied Thomas, returning Andy’s gaze. “Was an ugly tea set anyway…” stated Andy under his breath as if he was only talking to himself. This caused Thomas to snort with laughter, He was shortly joined by a chuckling Andy. “Alright you can tell Carson you broke it because it wasn’t aesthetically pleasing enough for you” laughed Thomas before pressing his lips against Andy’s soft one. It was a short and sweet kiss, but still sent their hearts beating into over drive. Content at last, Thomas snuggled onto Andy’s chest, smiling. This wasn’t how either of them had planned it, but they were willing to take it. “So erm I take you aren’t offended?” “Offended? Why would I be offended? It was more a rather pleasant, but unexpected surprise to be honest” “Yeah” the footman snickered slightly at the look that had covered Thomas’s face when he grabbed him. “I take it you’re feeling better” asked the under butler, playing with the button on Andy’s pyjama shirt. “Quite better now you’re here” “You’re such a soppy chuff, Andy” joked Thomas with a chuckle. “Oh I’m sorry” whispered the curly haired boy, who suddenly felt a little bit stupid. “No, don’t be I think it’s cute to be honest” “Thanks” smiled the younger man, blushing madly. “Also thanks for looking after me” “No worries, it’s what you’re supposed to do for those you love” replied the under butler, testing the water on how Andy felt and watching his face in an attempt to read him. “You love me?” Andy asked, expression neutral. “I think I do” carefully answered the older man in a reassuring tone. “I think I might love you too” claimed Andy with an air of certainty, which combined with his wide smile, made Thomas’s spirits soar. Suddenly, they were both startled by a knock on the door. It was 6 o’clock. Thomas sighed again and began to make an effort to get up, reluctantly removing himself from Andy’s arms. Andy reached out and grabbed the under butler by the wrist, pulling a pouty face, which Thomas couldn’t resist. Thomas leaned in again giving Andy another quick peak of the lips before whispering “I’ll be back up later” in the footman’s ear causing the same shiver as from the night before. The under butler then gathered up the pieces of porcelain onto the toppled tray and finally made his way to the door. “See you later, Andy” He smiled. “Hope you don’t get in too much trouble for the tea set and I want you to know I will miss you every minute you’re not here” replied the curly haired lad, patting the space on the bed beside him. This made Thomas’s smile broader as he existed into the corridor. He was willing to take the rack for the tea set off Carson, willing to face all the telling’s off, nasty comments and general unpleasantness he dealt with on a daily basis. Just knowing that Andy Parker was waiting for him, missing him. It was all worth it. Andy happily snuggled back under the sheets, knowing that his Thomas would be back soon and would be with him for better or for worse, in sickness and in health.


End file.
